


Hello

by 1713heathmorgan



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1713heathmorgan/pseuds/1713heathmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Alex heard from Tobin last, will they be able to reconnect with one another or is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Hello” by Adele. If you haven’t heard the song yet, I highly encourage you take a listen. Totally worth your while. Please enjoy, feedback is welcome.

October 24, 2015. It’s midnight, and it’s been one year since Alex ended things with Tobin. One year since she last heard from her best friend. One year since she gave up the most important person in her life.   
Why, cause she “lost” feelings? No, impossible. Tobin was the best thing to ever happen to her, how could she possibly end things. Alex realized now how stubborn she had been for ending it, completely shattering Tobin.  
She sits on her balcony of her Portland apartment, cup of now cold coffee in one hand and her cell phone in the other gazing out at the calming Portland night.  
She’s been in this position for awhile now. Alex figured sitting outside would help calm her nerves, but it just brought her back to the many sleepless nights she spent on this same balcony with Tobin.   
Although she ended it with Tobin a year ago, she remembers the day like it was yesterday; every detail, every word said, every tear shed was as vivid as the day of when she closed her eyes.  
~~Flashback~~  
Alex had been thinking about ending it with Tobin for a few weeks now. She felt like she was forcing their relationship and couldn’t be the person Tobin needed her to be. So, today would be the day she ends it and tells Tobin to move out, after all, it was Alex’s apartment first.   
While Tobin was out shopping for her halloween costume, Alex took it upon herself to pack up all of Tobin’s stuff (which wasn’t much). She finished packing her belongings into her duffel bag and set it by the island in the kitchen. Alex checked the clock and noticed she had roughly an hour or so until Tobin would be back home, so she made a pot of coffee.  
Alex waited and waited playing out the speech she was going to give Tobin when she would walk through the front door, but nothing she said in her head at the moment would pan out as she thought it would with Tobin in front of her.   
*click* Tobin pushes open the door with a handful of costumes for Alex and her to try on together. She sees Alex sitting at the table and it makes Tobin smile; then she opens the door completely and sees her duffel bag laying on the ground next to the island.  
Tobin’s smile is gone within the blink of an eye and is now replaced by a confused glare.  
“Alex...why is my bag packed,”  
“Tobin, come sit with me.” Alex says.  
“No tell me, what’s going on why is my bag packed.”  
“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t pretend that I still care about you the way I once did. I can’t be the person you want, the person you need. You need someone who loves you as much as you love them.”  
“Alex what are you talking about? Everything is great! I’m happy, you’re happy, we’re happy together! You don’t have to worry things are great the way they are…” Alex cut her off.  
“No they aren’t Tobin! I’m forcing the feelings I have for you, it’s not the same as it once was.”   
Alex was now standing up in front of Tobin, on the verge of losing control over her emotions. She looked Tobin in the eyes and could see the tears forming in her eyes.   
“How though, everything was so perfect. I thought we were so happy, We can still be happy together! We’re meant to be,” Tobin cupped Alex’s face in her hands “Lex I love you.”  
“but I don’t love you anymore.”  
Just like that, Tobin’s face drained of color and her hands slowly fell from Alex’s face. She looked down at the ground and her tears escaped from her eyes. Alex too was crying softly now, she had no reason to be though. She was the one ending things, she was the one crushing Tobin.   
“Look Tobs,”  
“Don’t call me that!” Tobin looked directly at Alex and glared her down, “You don’t have the right to call me that anymore.” Tobin was furious now, she grabbed her bag and turned to walk out the door. Those 5 words replaying over and over and over in her head. She pulled the door open, but before walking out she turned back to look at Alex.  
“I admired you for so long. SO LONG. and now it’s gone, because of you. I hope you’re happy with your fucking decision, thanks for wasting 3 years of ‘love’.” And with the slam of the door, Tobin was gone for good leaving Alex alone in her very quiet apartment.   
~~~~  
At the time, Alex thought she was doing it for the right reason. Tobin deserved better than her, she needed to let her find someone better. But little did she know, Tobin couldn’t find anyone to measure up to Alex.  
Sitting in her recliner on the balcony made her really doubt all the mistakes she made, everything was coming back to her. The feelings she once felt for Tobin were coming back to her and had been there for months now. The guilt of their dumb breakup was all she could think about especially on this lonely night.   
Alex played with her phone in her hand, shuffling through the most depressing songs she could think of, anything to take her mind off the feelings she once shared with Tobin. It was no use though, everything reminded her of Tobin.   
A little voice in the back of her mind kept telling her, “Call Tobin, she understand, just call her,” but a part of her was holding back, the fear of Tobin rejecting her frightened her.   
She missed her though, she couldn’t stop thinking of her. Alex checked the time, 12:14 A.M. “Fuck it,” she said to herself.   
Alex scrolled through her contacts, clicked on Tobin’s name, and held the phone up to her ear. The anticipation was killing her, hell she didn’t even know if Tobin would have the same number.   
*1 ring...2 rings....3 rings….4 rings….* Alex’s confidence was starting to fade then on the 5th ring she hear a cackling noise on the other end of the line, followed by low breathing.  
“Someone there?” the familiar voice said.  
Alex took a deep breath and released it, “Now or never she thought,” and responded.  
“Hello? It’s me.”


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since Alex heard from Tobin last, will they be able to reconnect with one another or is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek! chapter 2! please send feedback. should i continue writing? xo

Tobin was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling reminiscing on her past year.   
So much has changed for her since a year ago today, but she wasn’t the same person she once was because the person she cared about most was no longer in her life and she was partially to blame.  
She never tried to reconnect with Alex over all those weeks they spent apart. She figured one day Alex would call her back or they would run into one another but days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and those months turned into a year.   
Tobin tried dating other people but no one was the same as Alex. She couldn’t connect with anyone the way he and Alex did.   
Still to this day, Tobin wasn’t over Alex. Hell, Alex could be completely different now for all Tobin knew, yet she still was in love with her.   
Tobin would always love Alex even if Alex didn’t love her back. Deep down, Tobin believed they needed each other, but now that its been a year since they last talked, that feeling is starting to fade.  
What could she do? Alex broke up with her. Tobin wasn’t going to keep hanging around after Alex admitted she didn’t love her anyone. She just couldn’t put herself through it.  
Alex always knew what she wanted, and when Alex Morgan wanted something she got it. Tobin knew better than to push Alex to make any decisions she didn’t want to make; she learned that over the years.   
When her thoughts began to get the best of her, she turned on her TV and turned on Netflix.   
Just as she pulled up her current episode of Scandal, she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Tobin checked the alarm clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 12:14 and said to herself, “Who the hell is calling at this time of night.”   
She picked up her phone and noticed the Caller ID: Lex :)  
Tobin was shocked. And by shocked, she nearly had a heart attack. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.   
She quickly snapped out of her trance and hit the answer button.   
She tried to control her breathing, but she was shaking at this point nervous to hear the voice on the other end.   
After a couple of seconds there was still silence so Tobin decided to speak up first.  
“Someone there?” It was a stupid question but hey she had to start somewhere.  
“Hello? It’s me.” Tobin smiled at hearing the raspy voice she so dearly missed.   
“Hey Lex….it’s uh nice to hear from you.” Tobin sat up straight anticipating what could happen next.   
“You too Tobs, I mean Tobin. I-it’s great to hear your voice” She could tell Alex was nervous, she always stuttered when she was.   
“I’m surprised you called. It’s late….”  
“I know. But you know me, I always think too much at night. I’m sitting out on the balcony cause I couldn’t sleep and I just couldn’t stop thinking of you.”  
“It’s been a year Alex.” Tobin replied a little more stern this time. She didn’t want to give away that she too was thinking about her, not yet. Alex had to make the first move.  
“It has, and it’s been one of the worst of my life.” Tobin inhaled deeply, surprised by this confession. She didn’t know what to say next so she stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
“Look I’d understand if you hate me, you’d have every right to I just needed to hear your voice,” silence “and was wondering if after all this time, maybe you’d like to meet up? Go get coffee one day this week, or something my treat.”  
Tobin smiled again, “Lex, you know I could never hate. Even after all this time, but I’d love to see you again. What do you say, meet up at Philz on Monday sayyyyy 11:30?”   
“Monday works with me. I can’t wait. I’ll see you there, talk to you then I guess.”   
“Sounds good to me. Go get some sleep now, stop worrying I’m always here. Goodnight Alex.”  
“Ha I’ll try, but thanks I appreciate it. See you Monday, Night Tobin.”   
And with that the line cut out.   
“Well that could’ve gone a lot worse” Tobin said to herself.   
She tried to mentally prepare herself for Monday, but she knew it was going take her awhile to be able to convince herself she was fully ready to meet with Alex again.


	3. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Date *dun dun dun*

When Tobin's alarm clock went off, she was already wide awake. 

She'd been thinking all night about what was going to happen on their coffee date. Wait, not a date, just exes getting coffee. Just exes Tobin, nothing more she had to remind herself. 

After a year, Tobin was finally going to be able to see Alex again. She'd imagined they would connect again one day but she never expected it to be as civil as meeting for coffee. 

She mentioned getting coffee with Alex to her roommate Kelley and Kelley seemed to love the idea. Considering that Alex and Tobin met because of Kelley, their freckled face friend always took it upon herself to make sure the two kept in touch even though it didn't work.

"This will be good for you Toby! Maybe it'll give you closure, or you know, Alex will get over herself and see that she needs you. She's missed you. And! she hasn't dated anyone since you two broke up," Kelley said the night before. Tobin still found this hard to believe. Alex broke up with her for a reason, she had to of tried to see someone while they were broken up.

Although, she did remember that Alex only got into a relationship if she believed it would last a long time. After all, Tobin was only the second person Alex was ever in a relationship with besides her high school boyfriend Servando. 

"What if Alex wants to get back together?" Tobin thought. She didn't know if she could handle being in a relationship with her again even though she wanted no one but Alex. Alex shattered her once how was she supposed to know if she would do it again? 

Then again, it's Alex. Alex wouldn't be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. 

Getting too wrapped up in her thoughts, Tobin decided it'd be best to get out of bed and get ready. She didn't want to be late and she sure as hell wanted to make a good impression. With that in mind, Tobin showered and got dressed for her "date". 

~~~~~~~~~

Alex woke up well before her alarm was supposed to go off. She decided to head to Philz early since she wasn't doing any good moping around her apartment alone. 

Once she got to Philz, she decided to sit in their usual booth in the back corner of the shop. She still had a good view of the windows in the front so she could see when Tobin arrived. 

The quiet of her apartment followed her to the coffee shop; the only people there besides her were the workers but the were all the way at the counter. 

Alex checked her phone and saw that it was only 11 so she had at least 30 minutes until Tobin arrived. "Great. More time for me to think to myself," Alex mumbled to herself.

There she sat, her mind constantly replaying all of the great times she shared with Tobin. She thought of all the things that made her fall in love with Tobin in the first place. 

The way her smile could light up a room, the way she made her laugh even when Alex had the worst day, the way she would cuddle up next to her whenever she fell asleep, and the way Tobin loved her unconditionally. All of her faults were unseen in front of Tobin. All Tobin cared about was her. 

How could she ever stop loving the one person that loved her the most in the world? The thought replayed over and over in her mind. The regret and guilt Alex felt over the past year without Tobin was unimaginable. She couldn't even date anyone, any girl who tried to flirt with her was constantly compared to Tobin in her own mind.

Alex tried everything to stop thinking about Tobin from meaningless hook-ups to nights she can't remember because of the amount of alcohol she consumed. Anything to get her mind off the person she still loved, even though at one point she convinced herself she didn't.

Now the person she loves will be walking through the door in less than half an hour and she doesn't know whether to confess her love once again or keep quiet because the fear of being rejected is weighing down her thoughts.

How is she even gonna start the conversation: lay it all out on the table or wait to see where Tobin takes the conversation first?

The bell ringing from the opening door causes Alex snap out of her thoughts. She turns to the door and there she see's her standing, scanning the dimly lit coffee shop in search of Alex.

Before Alex can call out her name, their eyes meet. It's like everything around the 2 of them stand still. Tobin slowly makes her way to the table and Alex stands up to greet her. They embrace in a hug that expresses just how much the two have missed one another. 

"It's good to see you," mumbles Alex.

"I'm happy to be here," says Tobin.

They pull apart and sit on separate sides of the table and thats when the awkwardness sets in. 

Before any real conversation can start, Alex excuses herself to go get them both coffee--both secretly hoping that the coffee would settle all of their nerves. 

Alex sits back down handing Tobin her coffee.

"I got you the usual: vanilla latte, extra hot, extra foamy."

"I'm surprised you remembered," Tobin chuckled.

"C'mon you know I always remember the small things," Alex smiled hoping to break a little bit of the tension.

"True, very true," Tobin took a sip of her coffee then continued "You look good, what's new?"

"Not much has changed. I still work for Nike, and I started coaching club soccer over at the community center. It keeps me busy, and I've helped a lot of girls out. What about you?"

"Can't stay away from soccer either huh? I coach Portland High's Varsity team now. I got the job last spring, the team needs a little work but they're getting there. Other than that, Kelley and I opened up a little cafe down the street from here actually, Kobin's, you should stop by one day." 

She opened up a cafe?! Dang, she's making a name for herself, Alex thought to herself.

"That's super cool Tobin! I will definitely have to take you up on that offer," there was an awkward silence as they both took a sip from their coffees. 

"So," they said simultaneously. "You first Alex," Tobin smiled.

God that smile, Alex thought to herself. She cleared her throat and gathered her thoughts.

"I guess I should start off by apologizing," she paused and looked up to meet Tobin's face. "Words can't describe how sorry I am for breaking your heart. I thought what I was doing was the right thing, but I was wrong. So so wrong. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I should've called sooner, it's just I.." Alex looked down at the table "I didn't think you'd answer let alone meet me." 

Tobin took a second to collect herself. Alex really went for it and left Tobin to decide what would happen next. Tobin still loves Alex, she just had to decide how to tell her before she ran out of time. 

"Lex..." Tobin leaned over the table to direct Alex to look at her. "You know, they say time's supposed to heal you, but I haven't done much healing. Last year, I was a mess. I mean, for Christ sakes Alex you kicked me out of our apartment. Not to mention completely shattered my heart. It took me months to try and put myself back together. Then I was able to pull myself together, without you. I made a name for myself, without you. I got my own apartment, without you." Tobin took a deep breath, she didn't know how to finish her thought, but she was gonna try.

Alex looked away, she had to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Tobin's words stung, but they were truthful. She never should have called Tobin that night, Tobin is better without her. 

Tobin continued, "Alex, I was able to put myself back together but no matter what I did, I still thought of you. I put the pieces back together but there's always been one piece missing," Alex looked back up at Tobin, her eyes glistening in the light holding back the tears threatening to escape them. Tobin took another deep breath and trusted her gut. "You're that missing piece Lex. Nothing can fill the void."

Alex calmed herself a little bit, Tobin still cared for her, and that settled her nerves.

"You know, not a day goes by where I don't think about you or that night. It replays constantly in my head and I always try to think of my reasoning for why I ended it in the first place. I still love you Tobs, I haven't stopped and I don't think I ever will."

"I think about that night a lot too, it's hard not to you know?"

"Yeah I know," more silence.

"I accept your apology," Tobin said. "I could never stay mad at you for long you know that."

"That means a lot Tobin, truly it does. So, where do we go from here?" Alex asked.

Tobin finished off her coffee and took a second to gather her thoughts. 

"Well, from where I see it. There's still something there for both of us, but I don't know if I'm ready to jump into a relationship again right off the bat you know?" Tobin said.

"Yeah I get it, so would you want to try again? You know, later on? We can start fresh, stay friends and see where it takes us?" 

Tobin smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that." 

Alex jumped for joy a little bit inside, "Okay, friends it is," she held out her hand for Tobin.

"Friends it is," Tobin shook her hand. Tobin checked the time on her phone and realized it was 12:53 and she had to be at the cafe by 1 otherwise Kelley was surely going to kill her. 

"This was great Alex, but I have to go. I told Kelley I'd be in at 1 today, you know how Kelley gets when she's mad, I sure as hell don't want to be late and piss her off," They both chuckled knowing how Kelley's Irish temper could get the best of her. 

"No worries, I have practice soon." 

"I'll text you?" Tobin asked gathering her stuff and standing up from the table.

"That sounds good to me," Alex stood and smiled. 

The girls walked to the door and said their goodbyes and hugged for a final time before going their separate ways.

When Alex got in her car and plugged her phone into the Aux cord, she noticed 2 texts from Tobin.

Tobin <3: BTW thanks for the coffee...stop by Kobin's sometime and I'll treat you. Talk to you later. :)

Tobin <3: ps and I'm happy you had the balls to call me and ask me out. You always were the one to make the first move lol have fun at practice. 

She responded.

Alex: Oh I will for sure have to take you up on that offer, I've been dying to go there since I heard it first opened. It wasn't easy making the first move trust me, but I'm happy I did to...talk to you soon :)

Alex smiled down at her phone and was thankful the day went smoothly with minimal tears shed. Only time would tell where they would go from here, but Alex felt as though this time would turn out better. 

 

Alex could drive to work now peacefully knowing that her and Tobin were in a far better place now than before. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep feedback coming! comments welcome :)


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my cleats and finished my paper early so why not submit a new chapter...Not sure what to put for the summary though lol I did a thing

A couple of weeks had gone by since Alex and Tobin met up for coffee and to talk things out.

The two had been talking or texting one another nonstop, almost as if the year they weren't together had been completely non-existent. Both girls seemed to be a lot happier now too, Alex could finally sleep through the night and Tobin had a little hop in her step, which Kelley picked up on but was able to keep it to herself. She didn't want to make her best friend too uncomfortable about the whole "Alex coming back into her life" thing, so she kept things low key. 

The girls had yet to see each other in person since they last met--Alex was really busy with all her Nike meetings and Tobin's cafe was getting more and more packed everyday. 

Tobin was working the night shift with Kelley when things were finally slowing down and it was close to closing time. While Kelley was in the back restocking the cabinets, Tobin decided to pull out her phone and text Alex. 

Tobin: The cafe is finally slowing down. I might actually be able to go home before 10:30 :D ....what are you up to?

Alex: ugh lucky, I'm still stuck at the office. Long day :/

Tobin: That sucks lex :( sorry about that. Don't worry, I'll go home and rest enough for the both of us!

Alex: Ha ha very funny. way to rub it in jerk!!

Alex: Jk you're not a jerk

Alex: well maybe a little bit of a jerk... ;)

"Tooooooooooobin! I need your help," Kelley called from the back. 

"Just a sec Kells!" Tobin turned to her phone again.

Tobin: what can I say? I try hehe 

Alex: Yeah yeah yeah :p extremely jealous. When are we gonna hang out again? it's been to long I'm having friendship withdrawals.

Tobin: Soon! i promise. 

Alex: whatever you say :/

*crash* "TOBIN GET IN HERE NOW." Kelley scremed from the back once again.

Before Tobin responded to Kelley, she sent one last text to Alex.

Tobin: Sorry lex I gotta go, I think kelley just knocked over like 5 boxes. ttyl have fun at the office muahah

Tobin slid her phone into her back pocket and ran to the back to see Kelley on the ground surrounded by paper cups and 2 broken boxes of sugar packages. Kelley looked pissed but Tobin couldn't help but break down laughing.

"I told you I needed you help! Now look at me," Kelley said.

"Hey, it's not my fault your short and a klutz," Tobin said in between laughs.

"Whatever! Help me up. What was so important that you couldn't help me when I first asked?"

Tobin helped her up and grabbed the broom and a garbage bag.

"Sorry...I was texting Alex."

"Oooooooh Alex again huh? Get it Tobs," Kelley winked at Tobin causing her to roll her eyes right back at Kelley.

"Oh relax squirrel, we're only friends at the moment." 

"At the moment huh?" Kelley said followed by another wink and wiggle of her eyebrows. Someone had walked into the shop and was beginning to become impatient at the counter because they rang the bell at least 5 times. 

"Stop it Kells, you know what I mean. And go help the customers! I'll clean up your mess. Close up after they get helped."

Kelley left to go attend to the very impatient man standing at the counter, leaving Tobin in the back alone.

Tobin cleaned up what was left of the trash on the floor and returned to the front of the store to clean.

While dragging out help cleaning cart, she heard a very familiar raspy voice coming from the seating area.

"Surprise" She looked up and was greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes she missed so much.

"I thought you were stuck at the office,"

"Well I was but then decided throw caution to the wind and leave while my boss was into the bathroom,"

"Look at you miss reckless. The Alex Morgan ditching her job early for a friend, I never thought this day would come." Tobin replied in a very sarcastic tone.

"What can I say, I'm a rebel. Well, partially, I left a note saying I was leaving," 

"Of course you did," 

"Are you heading out soon or are you working now as a janitor as well as an entrepreneur?" Alex asked motioning to Tobin's fairly large cleaning cart.

"A little bit of both I'll have you know," Tobin replied, "I'll be done soon. If you want to stick around a little while and wait for me."

"Eh I guess I will, I have nothing better to do besides finish my twilight marathon. You're more than welcome to join me after if you'd like."

Tobin thought about the offer for a second. Her and Alex...back at their old apartment...together...alone. S _nap out of it Tobin,_ she thought to herself.

"That sounds like fun, I'm a sucker for vampire movies," _smooth Tobin, very smooth._  

"You're quite possibly the lamest person I know. Hurry up and clean so we can go," Alex said stifling a laugh.

Tobin cleaned up the front of the cafe faster than every before, all while still managing to make fun of Alex and tease her every chance she got. Kelley was observing their interactions with one another closely from the back trying not to disturb the two who were obviously still in love and definitely just friends.

Tobin ran to the back to tell Kelley that she would be going over Alex's for a movie night and that she could drive her car home, considering she would be catching a ride with Alex. And after a few suggestive looks from Kelley and Tobin reassuring Kelley, (and herself) that they were strictly friends, she was on her way to her old apartment with her ex-roommate.

As soon as Tobin walked into the apartment, she was hit with memory upon memory. Alex hadn't changed the place much. The walls looked the same aside from their pictures that once covered the walls were taken down and replaced with various posters or pictures of Alex's family. 

Only one picture remained of the two of them. It was from their road trip to Florida the summer after they graduated from UNC. It was a picture of the two of them on a beach. Alex was kissing Tobin on the cheek and Tobin was laughing at the cheesy yo momma joke Alex said right before the picture was taken. A stranger took the picture without them knowing but shared it with them not a minute after taking it. They loved the picture so much, the stranger emailed it to them and they blew it up and framed it. 

Tobin must have been standing in front of the picture lost in her thoughts because Alex came up out of nowhere it seems and startled her telling her that she set up the movie in her room. Alex grabbed her hand to have her follow her to the room and she swears that she felt an electric shock shoot through her body. Alex must have felt it too because she looked directly into Tobin's long, warm stare. 

Once they got to the room, Tobin turned to shut the door and when she turned back to face Alex, she was standing no more than an inch from her face.

Tobin looked deep into the blue eyes she once loved so much then back down at the lips she craved for so long.

Alex repeated the action. Tobin started to lean in, and Alex followed. Their lips met and once again, the world around them stopped. Just as it did that day in Philz. It was short but sweet, and filled with the passion and love that never went away. Nothing could compare to this feeling they felt, not even their first kiss compared to this. Nothing could ever compare to this kiss.

Alex pulled away first.

"Woah," 

"Yeah, woah." Tobin agreed. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after!

Tobin woke up the next morning a little confused. She was familiar with where she was, yet it wasn't her apartment. 

She turned to her left and noticed that Alex was sprawled out taking up a majority of the queen sized bed the two were sharing. Seeing Alex lying next to her again made her remember all the mornings the two shared and how Alex literally looked the same every morning. Her hair almost entirely coming out of her ponytail, limbs spread into the shape of a star causing her to take up almost the entire bed, and the teenisiest bit of drool sneaking out of the corner of her mouth. 

After admiring her, Tobin turned backed around as an attempt to fall back asleep however she was already too awake to be able to do that. As she lay in bed, she played out the events of the night before. Sure, the two spent a majority of their time cuddled up with one another while watching the first 2 twilight movies before calling it a night, but the movies weren't the most memorable part of the night for Tobin.

Alex kissed her, and she kissed back. 

Tobin still couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. Where do they go from there? Should she confront Alex about it? After all they did have the same reaction...but neither of them attempted to kiss again. So did that mean the kiss was just an experiment, maybe to see if what they once had was there again? Tobin couldn't be sure on her own. She would have to wait until sleeping beauty woke up to find out more.

Soon than later, her stomach began to grumble so she got out of the bed careful enough to not wake up Alex and walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast. Tobin wasn't surprised that Alex still had everything in the same place as before. She quickly made her way around the kitchen grabbing all the essentials for Alex's favorite breakfast.

Aside from the bacon sizzling on the griddle, it was awfully quiet in the apartment so Tobin made her way over to Alex's speakers and plugged in her phone and put her spotify on shuffle. 

 

* * *

Alex awoke to the sound of music and the smell of bacon: two of her most favorite things. 

She crawled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. To her surprise, she saw Tobin cooking. But she wasn't just cooking, she was singing and dancing which was pretty hilarious because Tobin had the dance moves of a middle aged man and could barely sing a note. Yet, here she was, jamming out and seeming to be in her own little world and Alex was on a far away planet. 

Alex took out her phone and opened up snapchat. She decided to upload a quick video of Tobin attempting to dance and sing to Adele, however she failed miserably. By the end of the video Alex couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and she had been giggling loud enough for Tobin to hear her and turn around. 

Tobin turned bright pink as soon as she noticed the phone in Alex's hand--she knew exactly what she was doing and oh was she gonna pay for it.

Tobin sprinted right towards her but before she could grab the phone out of Alex's hand, Alex had already put it on her story and locked her phone; all while still dying of laughter.

"Wow Tobin" deep breath "who knew you were that great of a dancer!"

"I'll have you know I've taken lessons, being that horrible of a dancer doesnt just happen you know," Tobin replied sarcastically. "I decided to make you breakfast and this is what I get?"

"What? I had to share with all our friends how great of a dancer you are,"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Because of it though, I get to take as much bacon as I want," Tobin replied.

"Whatever floats your boat girl," Alex said as she made her way over to the cabinet to grab nutella before walking over to the fridge to grab some juice.

Tobin walked back over to the stove to get the pancakes and bacon she had just made as well as some plates for the two of them. Alex sat at the island waiting for Tobin to join her.

Like Tobin said, she got all of the best bacon for herself and left Alex with only a piece and half. Alex didn't care that much though, as long as she had her nutella on her pancakes she was happy. 

Tobin on the other hand still couldn't wrap her head around the kiss they shared the night before. Halfway through their breakfast and little conversations, Tobin decided to share her thoughts.

"Hey Al," Alex turned to her, "so about last night..."

"You mean this kiss?"

"Uh yeah that."

"What about it?"

Tobin tried to gather her thoughts, "I don't know, I was just thinking about it...I guess I just don't know what to make of it."

"Well, what did you think of it?" 

"I mean I enjoyed it if that's what you're asking..." Alex cut her off.

"Can I be honest here?" 

"Yeah of course Lex,"

"Even though it was only a little kiss, it was my favorite kiss to date."

Tobin was taken back, "Wait really?" She couldn't believe Alex felt the same way as she did the night before.

"Yes really Tobs, I've been wanting to kiss you again for a long time. I saw my opening and I took it. I had to know if there was something real still there, and honestly, it was more real than any other time."

"Lex, I'm not gonna lie, that kiss made me feel some type of way. It was different for me too. I just don't know where to go from here."

"Well," Alex turned so she was completely facing Tobin, "why don't we start with this."

Alex tugged on the front of Tobin's shirt and pulled her into her again. When their lips met, it was like fireworks were going off again, even more so than last night. Except, this kiss was more heated, more passionate than before. Tobin tangled her fingers into Alex's hair, pulling her closer to her. Tobin hasn't felt this way towards someone in a really long time, so she was taking it in as much as she could. 

Before Alex knew it, Tobin was standing up and wrapping Alex's legs around her waist, all while not breaking the kiss they were sharing. Tobin carried her over to the couch where she sat down causing Alex to straddle her. Tobin bit at Alex's lip asking for entrance which Alex happily obliged to. All while their make out session was getting very heated, breathing was beginning to be a problem. 

Alex broke from the kiss and pressed her forehead against Tobin's, eyes closed, taking it all in. 

She pulled away and locked eyes with Tobin.

"I don't really know what that was," Alex started "I know we said we'd take it slow but gosh you're so damn kissable."

Tobin grinned from ear to ear, "Don't even worry, I enjoyed every second of it."

"Yeah?" Alex smiled back.

"Yeah" Tobin leaned in for another little kiss.

"I don't know what we are, but if it means I get to kiss you again *another kiss* then I *kiss* am *kiss* all *kiss* for it *kiss*" Tobin said, pulling away once again.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Alex responded yet another long passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had a little bit of writer's block, so my apologies if it's not as good as it could...send me questions, suggestions, or hmu if you wanna talk via my tumblr (1713heathmorganuswnt) Enjoy Comments welcome :)


End file.
